Jeremy's Guardian Angel
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: Ava Watson is an angel. Except she's not like most angels. She has emotions. Ava was stationed on earth to protect the small town Mystic Falls and to keep an eye on Jeremy Gilbert. What could possibly go wrong? Jeremy/OC
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER. IT IS IMPORTANT.**

**P.s. I will be mentioning angels and things from the TV show Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>I'm not like my "brothers" and "sisters." I'm different. They call me one of God's favorites. It's only because I was saved as a human. Yes, that's right, I was human first, then God turned me into an angel. I don't exactly know how, but he did.<p>

And because I was human first, I still have all of my emotions. Angels aren't suppose to feel anything. No pain, no guilt, nothing. Because emotions were doorways to doubt. However, I was one of the very few angels that had emotions. Which I consider lucky. I would never want to walk around emotionless.

Another advantage to being human first is that I didn't need a vessel since I already had a body of my own. Because angels are like pure energy or something like that. Only special people can perceive angels true form. So they need to possess people so people can talk to angels. Make sense?

But it's not all sunshine and rainbows. There are responsibilities that came with being an angel. For instance, charges. Yes, it was my duty to protect and guide humans. Well, the humans in my charge anyway.

And let's not forget about listening to your superiors. I think that's the worst of all. They are very bossy higher up on the food chain, but the orders come from God so they "must" be just. At least, that's what the other angels say.

It's not that I wouldn't do anything for God because he saved me. It's just sometimes I wonder if the orders are actually coming from God. There have only been 4 angels who had seen God's face and only 1 that actually talks to him.

His name is Joshua. He's pretty cool. I got to talk to him once or twice. In fact, that's who I was waiting for now.

"Ava." I turned to see Joshua standing behind me. "Hello, Joshua. How are you?" I asked making small talk. "Fine." Joshua said. "But down to business." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at him. Always business with angels. No, "hello how are you?"

"God has an important task for you." He told me. I knew the orders were coming from God this time because he actually talks to the guy. "Alright. Shot." I said. "He wants to station you on earth in Mystic Falls. It's a small town in Virgina." He said. "You are to protect it and keep an eye out for these names."

"Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, and most importantly Jeremy Gilbert." He said. "Why Jeremy Gilbert?" I asked. "Because he is in your charge. So are the rest, but he is especially important." He said. "Yea, but how come he's so important?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Joshua smiled. "Alrighty then. When do I start this gig?" I asked. "Now." He pressed two fingers to my forehead and I blacked out.


	2. Mystic Falls High School

"Alrighty then. When do I start this gig?" I asked. "Now." He pressed two fingers to my forehead and I blacked out.

Moment's later I woke up in a nice one story house. I heard cars zooming by outside and knew I was finally back on earth. It had been years since I last stepped back on earth. In reality, I missed it. It was home to me.

"Ava." Joshua was standing in front of me now. "Ok, so what happened?" I asked. "You are now in Mystic Falls. Your new life begins today. You will be attending Mystic Falls High School in order to keep a better eye on your charges. I've already had all the paper work done."

"The story is that your parent's died in a car crash and you emancipated yourself a year ago. You came to Mystic Falls and bought this house with your parent's life insurance money in hopes of getting a fresh start on life. The paper work for the house is also finished. Your name is in government files, there is no record of your first death."

"Ok." I didn't know what else to say. "You'll see the house is stocked with human needs such as food, clothing, and school items." He told me. I went to say something else, but he said, "Good luck" then left.

"Bye!" I shouted at the ceiling. "Angels don't really need food, but ok." I muttered to myself. "Wait." I looked up at the ceiling again. "When do I start school?" I heard someone faintly say, "_Tomorrow_" in my head. I nodded.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

The next day I woke up and got ready to head to school. Oh, how I remember school. Always boring, not much to do. It was a waste of time in my eyes. I was an angel for crying out loud. Did I really have to attend school?

The answer: Yes.

Stupid orders. Stupid charges. Sometimes being an angel sucked.

I wondered if there was a bus that picked me up or if I would have to teleport (fly) over. I found a pair of keys sitting on the kitchen counter top and a map of where the school was. I picked it up. "That doesn't seem to difficult." I said to myself. Then set the map down and went outside.

I was awe struck when I saw my car. It was a red Mustang GT. I squealed and ran over to it. I had always wanted one of these, but never got that chance since I died before I had even turned 18.

I started the car up and drove happily to school. Perhaps, this was God's way of saying, "Sorry you have to go to school, hope this car makes up for it."

I arrived at school shortly and almost gagged at the sight. School is not cool. Hey, that rhymes. Ha. "Timber-wolves? Really?" I found a parking place and turned the car off. "Let the nightmare begin." I said unenthusiastically to myself.

Once I got out of the car I searched through my back pack for my schedule, but it didn't seem that I had it on me. Maybe I have to go to the office to get it. "Excuse me." I stopped the first person I saw. "Which way to the front office?" I asked the guy in front of me. "Just go through those doors and-"

"You know what. I'll just show you, it's a bit complicated." He said. "Alright." He said goodbye to his buddy's and I followed him into the school. "So I'm guessing your new?" He asked, but most likely already knew the answer. "Yea. Ava Watson." I stretched my hand out and he shook it. "Matt Donovan."

The rest of the way we walked in silence until we finally got to the office. "Matt!" Someone called to him. A blonde came running over. "Caroline. I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Ava Watson. She's new to our school." He told the blonde. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." I stood in shock for a moment.

Guess I just found one of my charges.

"Ava Watson. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "I really need to get my schedule. I'll probably need a guide to my classes and junk. If one of you don't mind?" I asked. "No problem. I'd love to show you around." Caroline was more than happy to help. "Alright then. I got to go if you got this under control."

Caroline nodded to Matt and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Bye." Then he left. "So you two are together, huh?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Yep. Have been for a while now." She told me. "That's cool. You guys make a great couple." I told her honestly. "Thanks." We both walked into the office.

"You must be Ava Watson." The lady at the desk said to me without even looking up. "Uh. Yea." She handed me a slip of paper. "There's your schedule. It has your locker number and locker combo on it. Have a nice day." She said. Never even looked up. Caroline and I walked out of there.

"Are they always this friendly?" I asked sarcastically. "Pretty much." She said. We headed over to my locker and she noted that we had all of our classes together. I would of said it was a coincidence, but I knew better.

Damn angels.

"Here you are. Locker 234." She said. I opened it to make sure it was mine and then some girl and guy came walking over to us. "Caroline." The girl with the chocolate brown hair and brown eyes had said.

The guy next to her was obviously gorgeous. He was not to tall, brown messy hair and had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. And I had been around for a while. If I was human I would be about the age of 30. However, I sensed something off about this guy though. Then it hit me.

He was a vampire.

"Guys, this is Ava Watson. Ava, this is Elena Gilbert and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore." Caroline introduced us. I stood there almost angered. The angels wanted me to protect a vampire? I was furious, but I suppose they had a good reason. Maybe he was one of the good guys.

Maybe.

I shook each of their hands. Then _another_ girl came up to us. She had black wavy hair and brown eyes. "Hi guys. Hey, who's this?" She asked more them then me. "Oh this is Ava Watson. This is Bonnie Bennett." I had found yet _another_ charge. Coincidence? I think not. "Nice to meet you."

When she shook my hand she got this weird look on her face and pulled away quickly. "Static electricity." She told me. I nodded, but wasn't buying it. A bell sounded throughout the school. "Oh, there's the bell. We don't want to be late." Caroline said cheerfully.

She started off to class and we all followed in suit.

Stefan exchanged looks with Bonnie and then gave me a strange look. I had a feeling they both knew something I didn't.


	3. Suspicious Minds

**Want to give a shout out to my first reviewer on this story hazhel12 and another shout out to HayatoxAkemi for adding this to your fav stories. :D And thx to both of you for adding this story to your story alerts. Glad you like it so far. You guys rock. ;P**

* * *

><p>I had made it through a whole day of school. Halleluiah. I practically ran out of there. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped right into someone. Their books and papers went everywhere. "Oh, Gosh. I'm so sorry." I said immediately helping them pick up their books.<p>

"It's ok." A male voice had assured me. I grabbed the rest of his papers and got off the floor. When I looked up at him and handed him his papers it felt like my heart skipped a beat.

There in front of me stood the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. I don't know what it was about him that made him so...special to me. Maybe it was his 6 foot frame. I always did love the tall guys. Maybe it was his brown eyes, or his pouty lips or the way his hair fell in his face. I love guys with long hair.

"Hey. You alright?" He dragged me out of my thoughts. "Yea, fine. Uh. Sorry again for bumping into you." I apologized. "No problem. I'm Jeremy Gilbert." He stuck his hand out for me to shake it, but I stood there like a frozen idiot.

_This_ was the guy I was suppose to protect? How unfair. The other angels probably already knew that I was crushing on him. Which is forbidden. Stupid rules.

"Ava Watson." I shook his hand. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He smiled. God, I loved it when he smiled. It made my heart melt. "Yea, see ya." Then he left.

Then something quickly registered in my head. Gilbert? Like Elena Gilbert? Were they related? Perhaps. The rest of the people I was suppose to protect knew each other so it would be no coincidence that he was Elena's brother.

No matter. He was the one I had to keep a close eye on. I pushed my feelings aside, which I hadn't done in a long time, and left the school and my love for Jeremy behind.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie were all at Elena's house sitting in her kitchen. Bonnie was explaining to them what she felt when she shook Ava's hand. "It was weird. I've never felt anything like it." Bonnie explained. "What do you mean?" Elena asked. "I mean...I can't really explain it. All I know is that she's definatley not human."

"You think she could be a vampire?" Elena asked alarmed. "No. It was a different feeling when I shook her hand. Nothing like when I touch a vampire." Bonnie said. "But whatever she is, all I know is it's just going to bring trouble." She said. "Trouble? How come?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I just get this feeling." Bonnie was having trouble explaining, if only they could of felt what she felt. "Well, whatever she is, we should keep a close eye on her." Stefan suggested. "My thought's exactly." Bonnie agreed. Elena did as well.

"Are you guys talking about Ava?" Jeremy asked coming down the stairs. "You know her?" Elena asked worried for his brother. "Yea. We ran into each other today at school." He said. "Jeremy you need to stay away from her." Elena warned. "Why? Is she a vampire." Jeremy's tone was serious.

"No. We aren't exactly sure what she is, but she's definatley not human." Elena told him. Jeremy shook his head. "Fine. I'll stay away from her." Jeremy didn't want to stay away from this pretty girl, but if she was anything like the other supernatural creatures he met, then he _needed_ to stay away from her.

Even if it caused his heart pain.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I walked into the house to find Uriel standing in my living room. I didn't like Uriel. He was a major douche bag and thought that humans were spinning puking lava. "Hello, Uriel." I greeted him bitterly. "Ava." He almost sneered. "What do you want?"

"To remind you of your orders." He told me. "What are you talking about?" I played dumb, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. "You know what I'm talking about." He said. "No. I don't believe I do." I smirked at him.

"Enough of this. You are not to have feelings for your charges." He snapped at me. "Believe me. I'm pushing my feelings aside." I assured him. "You better be." He threatened. "Because if your not then I'll-"

"You'll what? Drag me back to bible camp(heaven) and teach me a lesson?" I said sarcastically. "You should show me some respect girl." He warned coming far to close to my face. I backed away. "I'll show you respect, when you show humans respect." I told him. He laughed. "We shall see about that."

Then he was gone. "Dick." I muttered.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

The next day at school went pretty smoothly except for the fact that Jeremy was avoiding me. I didn't know why. His sister wasn't ignoring me so what reason did he have to ignore me. Maybe he just didn't want to be friends. I would have to change his mind about that.

The lunch bell rang and it was time to go back to class. We headed back inside going to history. Mr. Saltzman was the teacher.

"Can anyone tell me when the battle of willow creek took place?" He asked. No one raised their hand. Did these people know nothing. Even I knew that and I didn't even like school. "How about you Ms. Bennett." Bonnie gave him a weird look before answering. "Some time along time ago?"

He laughed. "Yes, but I was actually looking for a specific date." Mr. Saltzman said to her. She smiled and he started choosing other people.

I had tuned out the class and just started listening to Angel whisperers. They were fun to listen to. I loved knowing I could just snoop on any one of the angels I wanted. Usually it was just a bunch of talk about business, but occasionally it would be something interesting.

"Ms. Watson?" The teacher called on me. I had been listening intently to what was going on in heaven and it was obvious I was listening to something. "Yes?" I asked innocently. "Do you know when the battle of willow creek started?" He asked me. "No." I lied. "Try to pay more attention."

"Sorry. I will." I told him. He nodded and went on with the class. I noted that Bonnie gave me a strange look as if she knew exactly what I was doing. I shook the feeling off and resumed listening to the teacher.

After school Elena invited me to go to the grill with her and the rest of their "gang." We hung out there for a while and it was fun. Finally, it got late and we all called it a night.


	4. Angel of the Lord

It had been a week since I first came to Mystic Falls. All in all, it was going pretty good. I have gotten to know my charges fairly well. Plus, I got to kick some vampire ass all week long. They are multiplying like crazy, I swear. Though I still had one tiny problem.

Jeremy Gilbert.

He would not set foot in the same room as me and when I tried to confront him about it, he ran. That or he would just look at me, then act like I was never there in the first place. What the heck is wrong with him?

It was high time I paid Jeremy a little visit.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Damon Salvatore walked into the library where his brother currently was and slammed a newspaper on the desk. Stefan looked up from his book and was almost tempted to glare at his brother. "What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"There have been mysterious deaths all over the place for the past week." Damon told him. "And? It's probably just another vampire in town." Stefan said calmly. "Really? Because last time I checked, vampires didn't burn the eyes out their victims." Damon sneered. "Wait. What?" Stefan asked not sure he heard Damon clearly.

"They found the victims eyes burned out of their sockets. The weirdest part was, all of them were vampires." Damon said. "So? Someone is going around killing vampires by burning their eyes out?" Stefan asked looking over the newspaper. "I guess. Let's just pray this psycho doesn't find us."

That was Damon for you. Only thinking about himself. However, Stefan had to agree. This person or creature that was doing this, was obviously not a fan of vampires and if this person found them...they would be the ones on the front cover of the newspaper. Stefan cringed at the thought.

"What do you think is doing this?" Stefan asked his brother. "I don't know. Could be some supernatural creature or it could be just some human psychopath." Stefan sighed. He really did not want to deal with this right now. "We'll just have to keep an eye out."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine. You do that and I'm going to go hunt the thing down." Damon started leaving, but Stefan stopped him. "Wait Damon. We don't need to draw attention to our self's. Please, just don't do anything. Ok?" Stefan asked. Damon sighed, but agreed. "Fine." Then he left.

Stefan sat down looking at the newspaper, wondering what could have done this. It was time to give Alaric a call. He had to know something, right?

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Later that night I used my sensing powers to check to see if Jeremy's house was empty. He was the only one in the house right now and I smiled to myself. Now is the perfect time to pop on over. Just as I was about to leave I heard the sound of wings flapping behind me and turned around.

"Uriel." I said dryly. "What do you think your doing?" He asked me. "Playing basket ball." I said sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Your not going to your charges house." He told me. "Yes I am. He won't talk to me, so I'm going to pay him a little visit." I said.

"He is not ready to learn you are an angel yet." Uriel said. "Ok. Then, when will he be ready?" I asked. He switched the subject. "Do not tell him your an angel." He warned, then left. "Fuck you." I said loudly.

I sighed and decided I would go pay Jeremy a visit the human way. Maybe, Uriel was right. He didn't need to know I was an angel...yet.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Alaric showed up shortly after Stefan had called him. "Thanks for coming." Stefan said shutting the door behind Alaric. "No problem. I'm guessing this is about the mysterious deaths?" Alaric asked. "Yea. Do you have any idea what or who could have done this?" Stefan asked as they both sat on the couch.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Alaric told him. Stefan sighed, he had a feeling he was going to say something like that. "However, I might have some idea." He said. Stefan looked at him. "Really? What?"

"Yes, rick. Don't keep us waiting." Damon had come in carrying a glass of burban. "Damon." Alaric said dryly. He did not like Damon anymore, not since he tried to kill him. "Don't be like that. We were friends once." Damon smirked. "Can you just tell us what you think is responsible for the deaths." Stefan spoke up.

"Yea. Well, as I see it we could be dealing with some sort of God." Alaric said seriously. Damon was unable to contain his laughter. "A God? Seriously?" He laughed. "Out of all the things you've seen in your life, you think this is impossible?" Alaric asked both the boys. Damon's laughter stopped.

"You really think it might be a God?" Stefan asked, seriousness in his tone. "A pretty pissed off God if you ask me. But I do have another theory." Alaric told them. "Well, what is it?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Well, the only other creature I've heard of burning the eyes out of their victims is an angel." Now, Damon had it with these "theory's" of his. "So your saying some cloud hopping pansy is in town killing vampires?" Damon's tone held a touch of sarcasm.

"I'm not sure. I have just as many question about this as you do, Damon!" Alaric snapped. "Alright. Touchy." Damon smirked. "You really think an angel could of done this?" Stefan asked Alaric. "Maybe." Is all he said. He was just as baffled by this as they were.

"Guess we got an angel in town." Damon smirked.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Jeremy was in his room relaxing when the doorbell rang. He went down the stairs and answered the door. "Ava." He was shocked to see the new girl at his doorstep. How did she know where he lived? Was she stalking him?

"Hey-" She was cut off by Jeremy closing the door on her. He knew it was rude, but he had no choice. This girl could be another vampire or something. He had to be rude. "Wait." She stopped the door only using one hand. He tried pushing the door closed, but it stay firmly in place.

He used all his strength, trying not to let her see that he was, and pushed the door, yet it stayed where it was. She was very strong and definatley not human.

"What do you want?" He finally asked her. "Why have you been avoiding me at school?" Ava asked. _Because your a monster._ He thought to himself. "It's hard to explain. Just go home, ok?" He pleaded. However, she did not listen.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you have been avoiding me. Your sister doesn't. So why do you?" She was very determined to get an answer. "Just go." He finally caught her off guard and was able to close the door.

He sighed. Then he heard what sounded like wings flapping and a slight breeze coming from behind him.

He turned and saw Ava standing right behind him. "How did you- You were-" He tried forming sentences, but he couldn't. "I didn't invite you in." Jeremy finally said. "I'm not a vampire, Jeremy." Ava told him. "Then what are you?" He asked.

"I'm an angel of the lord."


	5. Abandon All Hope

**Thx to Snowball A.K.A. winterwolf for adding this to your story alerts. :)**

* * *

><p>I watched as Jeremy stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Get the hell out of here. Angel's don't exist." He said. "This is your problem, Jeremy. You have no faith." Then lightning flashed and each time the room lit up from the lightning the shadow of my wings slowly opened behind me.<p>

When my wings were fully spread out the lightning stopped. Jeremy looked as though he had seen a ghost.

Elena then walked through the front door along with Stefan. "How did you-" But before Elena could ask me any more questions, I was gone.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

"You let her in?" Elena asked angrily. "No. She just popped up behind me!" He shouted right back. Elena's anger faded and was replaced with confusion. "What do you mean popped up behind you?" She asked slowly. "I mean like she teleported in the house." He told Elena. "But how?"

"She said she was an angel." Jeremy said. Stefan and Elena gave him the same look. Shock. Stefan had just finished explaining to Elena about Alaric's theory's. "Just because she says she's an angel, doesn't mean she is one." Elena didn't believe it.

"She showed me her wings, Elena." Jeremy told her. "She's the real deal." He said. Elena was not buying it. It's not that she didn't want to believe angels didn't exists, but if they did then wouldn't they of saved her parents from that horrible accident. That's what angels did right? Helped people. Or so she read.

"No. There must be some other explanation." She tried to convince herself. "I'm not saying I trust her, but she is in fact an angel." Jeremy said. "Well, then. Now that she knows where you live, I think it's best if you two stay with me." Stefan finally spoke up. "What about Jenna?" Elena asked.

"She can stay with me too." He said. "And what are we suppose to tell her? 'Sorry, you can't stay home anymore there's a killer angel on the loose?' " Elena said sarcastically. "Then I'll stay here tonight." Stefan said to her. He was not going to leave her alone with this thing running around. "Ok." She agreed.

"We'll _all_ sleep in the living room." She said looking at Jeremy. Jeremy rolled his eyes and headed up to his room. "Jeremy, I'm serious." She said. "I know. Ok? I'll be down soon." He told her.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I was so screwed. How could I be so careless. The secret is out and Uriel is bound to show up at any minute. As if on cue Uriel appeared in front of me. He looked pissed. "Ok. I know what your going to say, but I had no choice." I told him.

"No choice? I told you not to go there and you did anyway!" He shouted angrily. "Well, at least now I don't have to hide my secret. It's all out in the open. Except with Bonnie and Caroline. But word travels fast. I'm sure they'll be hearing about it any minute." I smiled weakly.

He sighed in frustration. "You filthy little half breed! You think you can do whatever you want just because our father made you an angel!" He shouted. "Yea? Look who's talking Mr. disobedience. Your lucky God brought you back to life after what you did!" I shouted right back.

Uriel grew silent and looked ready to punch me. I didn't care. I was no half breed, I was a full angel and I would be damned if I let him call me that. "Fine." Is all he said then he was gone.

"DICK!" I shouted at him.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Jeremy was sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room when he heard a noise coming from his room. He looked to see if Stefan or Elena had heard it, but they were sound asleep. So, he decided to go investigate.

He went up the stairs and to his room. He opened the door to find Ava lying on his bed. Jeremy walked into the room slowly and shut the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, the bitterness in his tone was clear. "Waiting for you." She said. He wondered if Stefan was listening.

"Your dreaming Jeremy." Ava said. "What?" He asked. "I had to come talk to you. So, I came to you in your dream. One of my powers." Ava told him.

"Are you really an angel?" He asked not moving from his spot by the door. In case he needed a quick get away. "Yea. I am." She told him. "Sorry to hear about your parents." She said. "You knew about that?" He asked. "I was made aware." She said, there was no emotion in her voice. Almost as if she didn't care at all.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance!" Jeremy spat coldly at her. She seemed to not care that he was being rude to her. "I thought angels we're suppose to be guardian's? Fluffy wings, halo. You know, Michael Landon. Not dicks." He sneered.

"Read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier. I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." Ava told him. "Concerns? They were my parents!" He shouted. "And by the way. While all of this is going on where is your boss? If there even is a God." He said.

She glared at him. "There is a God." She said. "I'm not convinced because if there is a God what the hell is he waiting for? Genesis? Monsters roaming the earth? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" He snapped. "The lord works-"

"If you say in mysterious ways so help me I will kick your ass." Jeremy said. Ava help up her hands in defense. "My job is to protect the town of Mystic Falls and you and your friends and sister. I couldn't of helped your parents. They had to die. It was their-" She was cut off by him again.

"Destiny? Don't give me that holy crap. Destiny, God's plan. It's all just a bunch of lies, you stupid son of a bitch. It's just a way for your bosses to keep you in line." He told her. She however did not listen. "You should show me some respect." She said glaring at him.

"I have a job to do. I will protect the town of Mystic Falls and I will be checking up on you. Whether you like it or not." With a blink of an eye and a gust of wind, she was gone.

Jeremy woke up after that. She was right. He was dreaming, but it was all real and he knew it.

After their little conversation he learned 2 things. One, there's nothing worse then an a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission. And two, angels were not the forgiving creatures everyone thought they were.


	6. Making Amends

"She what?" Elena practically shouted. "You know what." Jeremy said rather rudely to his sister. He had just finished explaining how Ava had popped into his dream to talk to him and his sister wasn't taking the news very well.

"Is that even possible?" She asked him. "Angels are walking the earth and your asking if _that's_ possible?" He questioned. "So you said she was here to protect the town?" Stefan spoke up. "Yea. That's what she claims." Jeremy said. "That would explain the unusual deaths." Stefan said.

"What I don't get is why she was so cold to me." Jeremy had been thinking about that for awhile now. "Well, you kinda ticked her off. Who wouldn't be mad?" Elena asked, but it was a rhetorical question. "I know, but still. Her voice held absolutely no emotion."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. "Ava was fine when she was at school. She was almost happy, but then she talked to me in my dream and it's like she just shut off her emotions." Jeremy told them. "Like a vampire." It wasn't a question. "Yea." Jeremy said to Stefan.

"Maybe angels are the same as vampires. They can just flip a switch and shut off the emotions." Elena suggested. "Maybe." Jeremy pondered the thought and regrettable he ended up thinking about Ava.

"You called?" They all turned and saw Ava standing there. Stefan stepped in front of Elena and Jeremy pushing Elena behind him protectively. "No one called you." Stefan said in a calm, yet firm voice. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him." Ava looked over at Jeremy.

"I didn't..." That's when it hit him. He had been thinking about her, maybe she knew he was thinking about her and came over. "Jeremy?" Elena asked. He was stuck in a daze for a minute, but quickly snapped out of it. "I didn't mean to." Elena shook her head at him.

"Since your here, can I ask you a few questions?" Stefan asked, trying not to sound rude. He didn't need another enemy. Especially, an enemy that could easily kill him. "Sure." Ava stood there waiting for him to ask her a question.

"Why are you here in Mystic Falls?" He asked. "I already told Jeremy. I'm sure he has explained it to you." She said. Stefan had noticed that Jeremy was right. She held no emotion in her words.

"Yes, he has, but I would like to hear it from you." Stefan said calmly. "I'm here to protect Mystic Falls. I'm also here to protect you, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and I was told to keep a close eye on Jeremy." She said. "Why?" He asked. "Because God commanded it." She told them.

They all seemed a bit shocked and she laughed. It was a bitter sort of laugh. "What? Shocked that there's a God? Someone had to create angels." She said to them. "You've talked to God?" Elena asked. "No. I was told by one of my brothers who heard it from someone higher up on the food chain."

"Then how do you know that the orders come from God?" Elena asked trying to not anger the angel. "Who are we to question the will of God." She retorted, but in all honesty, she sometimes wondered herself whether the orders where actually coming from God.

"Maybe it isn't his will." Elena suggested. "Then where do the orders come from?" Ava was trying so hard not to break. She was trying so hard not to tell them that she too was skeptical of these so called "orders."

"I don't know. One of your superiors maybe." Elena said. "It doesn't matter. I was given an order and I intend to follow through on it. If you need me, just call." Then Ava was gone. Leaving the rest of them with more questions then they had answers.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I sensed another vampire causing trouble. I don't exactly know how I knew, I just knew. Anyway, I decided I should pop on over and see what was wrong. I had teleported to the alley way behind the Mystic Falls Grill.

Two vampires were fighting each other and I decided to stop it. However, one of the vampires staked the other vampire. Maybe it was survival of the fittest, but still...he just staked his own kind.

The man looked over at me and instantly walked up to me. "You will go home and not remember any of this." The man told me. His eyes dilated as he spoke. "Compelling me won't work." I told him. He looked taken back by this. "Oh really? Why's that?" He smirked. "Because I'm an angel."

The man looked at me like I was 4 kinds of crazy. "Yea, right." He started walking past me, but I stopped him. "Would your name be Damon Salvatore by any chance?" I asked him. "Maybe...why?" He asked. "Because I was sent down from heaven to protect you and your friends." I told him.

He laughed. "Yea sure you were. I think you've had one to many drinks. Go home." He told me. Apparently, he had forgotten that I had seen him stake a vampire. Otherwise I'm sure he would have tried to kill me by now.

"You people have no faith." I showed him my wings by making lightning flash like the time I showed Jeremy my wings. His mouth was hanging open, but he quickly closed it. "So your the one who's been killing all those vampires." Damon smirked. I simply nodded.

"Gather your troops. I need to talk to all of you." I told him. He started dialing and when he was finished I zapped us over to his house. It was time for me to make amends with my charges.


	7. The Whole Story

**A special thank you to ValkyrieNyght for crushing my dreams on my other supernatural story. I gave credit and I said it would be A LOT like her story, so What is your fucking problem...**

**Anyway, hope you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Damon and I waited in his living room for some time before everyone arrived. Bonnie was the first one to get there, then Caroline, then Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy. I was stocked to see our history teacher walk in behind Elena and Stefan.<p>

"What is he doing here?" I asked them. "It's ok. He knows all about vampires." Stefan assured me. "I said only the people in my charge to come." I narrowed my eyes at Alaric as I said this. "Well, now he's in your charge." Damon told me. I was going to protest, but let it go.

"Fine." They all sat down and I just stood there. "So why did you want to talk to us?" Stefan asked. "I wanted to make amends. I assure you I do not want to cause any of you any harm." I said to them.

"And since your in my charge were going to see a lot of each other. So, it's in our best interest to hold hands and cross the street together. OK?" I said sarcastically. Damon laughed. At least, he had a sense of humor. The rest of them glared at me. "So now you want to be friends?" Jeremy spoke up.

"My superiors had begun to question my sympathies." I told him. "Your sympathies?" Stefan asked. "Yes. They feel I'm getting to close to the humans in my charge. You." I said although my gaze was on Jeremy. They were all quiet for a moment.

"So that's why you've been acting so weird." Jeremy said to me. "Yes. I don't mean to be that way, but I don't have a choice." I told them. "Of course you have a choice." Damon told me. "No. You don't understand. Angels aren't suppose to have feelings." I said. "Then why do you?"

"Because I was a human first." They all stood in shock. "You were human?" Elena asked. I nodded. "Wow." Is all she said. "Yes about 13 years ago. That's why I tend to let my emotions get the better of me and develop an attachment to my charges."

"13 years ago?" Elena asked me. I nodded. "So if you were human you would be 30?" I nodded again. "Technically, yes. However, if I were to fall then I would be 17 since that's the age I died at." I explained. "Fall?" Jeremy asked.

"Angels can become human again by ripping out their grace." I said. "Grace?" Alaric asked. "It's energy." I said. "I don't understand. Angels can just become human?" Stefan asked. "It kinda hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kinda hurts." I told him.

"Then why don't you just hack your grace out and become human then?" Damon asked. "Because that would be disobeying. Which is the worst thing a angel can do. Plus, there would be a death sentence on my head. And they would find me. They always do." I said.

They were all giving me sympathetic looks. "Listen. It's not that bad being an angel. I like it, except for the emotionless part. Besides, I owe God. He saved me." I explained. Damon laughed. "Saved you? He turned you into his bitch."

"Don't you dare speak about my father like that again." I was dangerously close to his face. "Alright. That's enough you two." Alaric stepped between us. "Damon has a point." Elena said. "I mean, he didn't save you to save you. He did it to add another solider to his army."

She had a point. God could of done something like that, if he was desperate enough. That would answer the question as to why I was the first human to become an angel. "No." I pretended to not believe her. "My father loves me. He loves us. He wouldn't do that."

"Yea? Then why is he letting vampires, werewolves, and witches roam the earth freely?" Damon challenged. I didn't have an answer to that. So instead I muted his voice by holding my hand up and cutting it in the air. As if I was giving a signal to cut a film short.

"..." Damon tried to speak, but no sound came out. "That's much better." I said happily. He was kind of irritating me anyway. They looked at me in shock as Damon was glaring at me. He tried to use his super speed, but I stopped him. I pressed two fingers to his forehead and his body fell unconscious to the floor.

"Sorry. I don't trust this one much though." I explained. They all nodded. "Neither do we." Caroline spoke up. "So why are you here in Mystic Falls?" She continued. "I don't know. Just to kill any unwanted vampires and keep you guys safe, I guess. They don't tell me much." I told her honestly.

"Bull." Jeremy spoke up. "They don't. All I know is that they told me to protect this town and all of you. Especially you." I set my eyes on Jeremy. "Why me?" He asked. "I'm not sure yet." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping there, very upset today...so not sure If I'll even bother writing anymore. Not that anyone out there cares. <strong>

**I'm just wondering...What's the fucking point anymore?**


	8. Silver Lining

**Just wanted to thank you guys who reviewed and cared. That was very nice of you.**

**Glad someone out there likes the story. Anyway, the story WILL continue...**

**Happy Reading. :)**

**OH! And I'm real excited caz I'm making a trailer for this story. I'm posting it on youtube when I get the chance. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since I've told my charges everything they needed to know about me. Uriel and most of the other angels in my garrison were not happy with me, but I just told them to shut it and well...for some reason they did.<p>

I had dropped out of school, seeing as there was no reason to go, and just kept a close eye on everyone. All in all, it had been pretty quit in Mystic fall, but I knew it was only a matter of time before another vampire threatened one of my charges life.

I was currently in Jeremy's room waiting for him to come home.

He walked through his bedroom door and noticed me lounging on his bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. Jeremy was still a little upset about how I keep going from nice to bitch every other time we see each other.

If he only knew the crap Uriel keeps lecturing me with.

"I'm just checking up on you. No need to get all snippy." I glared. He rolled his eyes and set his backpack down. "Who's that guy downstairs?" I asked. "My Uncle John. He's been staying with us for awhile. Why?" Jeremy asked. "No reason. I just feel there is something off about the guy."

"Yea, I don't either." He admitted. "So...I hear there's a big founders day celebration tonight? You goin?" I asked. "Yea. I don't have a choice. I'm part of the parade." He explained. "Well, I guess I'll see you there then." I smirked. He froze.

"Your going?" He asked turning away from his book bag, which he was currently taking books out of. "Yea. Everyone's going. Which means my charges are going, which means I have to go." I said. "Of course." He smiled fakely and returned to pulling something out of his book bag.

"What's that?" I got up and walked over to him. "My costume I have to wear for the parade." He said. "Wait. This Founder's day thing starts right now?" I asked him. "Yea, Elena and the others are already there." He barley got to finish his sentence before I 'popped' out of the room.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Jeremy was putting his last touches on his costume for the float when Anna came in. "Anna." He said in shock."Who was that? How did she do that?" Anna asked him. "Uh...it's hard to explain." He said. She was quiet for a minute.

"Here." Anna gave a vile to Jeremy. It was her blood. "You said you wanted to become a vampire. If you die with this in your system, you'll come back." She explained. "Anna..." Jeremy tried to say, but she cut him off.

"I know what it's like for you. Being alone, always feeling empty inside, but when your a vampire you don't have to feel those things. You can shut it off. I can show you." She told him.

Jeremy had wanted this for a long time, but with so much going on, he didn't know if he could. "I wanted to, I did. I just don't think I can. I'm sorry." He turned to see that she had left.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I walked around until I finally found Stefan and Elena talking. I saw they were done with whatever they were talking about and decided to go over. "Hello, Stefan, Elena. You look very pretty." I told her. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you in the parade as well?" I asked. She looked shocked that I knew there even was a parade. "Jeremy told me." I explained. She nodded. "Yea. I am." There was a brief pause. "I'm going to go check up on the others." I said. "Alright bye." Both Stefan and Elena said. "Bye."

It wasn't too long before I saw Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline taking picture. They seemed to be having a good time. Matt knew I was an angel now. Caroline begged me to tell him so there wouldn't be anymore secrets between them.

He was quick to except it.

"Hey Ava." Caroline came over and gave me a hug. I gave her a hug back. "Hi." I waved to the rest of them. "Come take pictures with us." Caroline tried pulling me, but I didn't even budge. Super strength is great sometimes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "Because my wings show up in pictures. Well, a silver outline of my wings." I explained. "Cool. Can I see?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Come on. Please. I'm like the only one who hasn't seen your wings."

"I haven't seen them either." Bonnie spoke up. "Yea, me either." Matt said. "Come on. Please! You know I won't stop begging you until I get my way." Which I knew was true. "Fine." I sighed. "YAY!" She dragged me over to where Matt was standing. Bonnie was taking the picture.

I stood in between Caroline and Matt. "I still can't believe I'm standing this close to an angel." Matt said. We all laughed. "Smile." Bonnie took the picture.

"Ok. Now let's see." Caroline ran over to Bonnie and Matt and I did as well. "Wow." Bonnie said. "You got that right. They're so...pretty." Caroline said. "Let me see." Bonnie handed Matt the camera.

"Wow." He said. I gazed at the picture. Caroline was on the left of me and Matt was on the right. It looked like an ordinary picture, except for the silver outlining of wings coming out my back. They were cut off because the camera couldn't capture them, they were too big.

"Ok...silver lining." Caroline said. We all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't get that last joke, it's just from that quote, "Ever Cloud Has A Silver Lining." Get what I'm saying. <strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I finally know where I'm going with this story now.**


	9. Founders Day

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Vampire Diaries...sadly. I'm still working on it. Lmao. Jk. XD**

**Anyway, just thought I would say that.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews**

* * *

><p>The parade had been fairly short and it was starting to get late. The sun was setting as I watched the people of Mystic Falls chat with each other.<p>

I saw Jeremy walk out of the Mystic Falls Grill and Damon was not far behind. "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard." Damon mocked Jeremy. "Dick." Jeremy said to him.

"You don't talk to me like that, I'm not your sister and for now on, don't talk to your sister that way either." Damon warned grabbing Jeremy by the arm. "Hey!" I walked over to them and pulled Damon away from Jeremy then stepped in between them. "Do not touch him." I warned.

"Or what?" Damon smirked. "You may be in my charge, but I won't hesitate killing you if it saves one of my other charges in the process." Damon could tell I was serious. "I'm still an angel and I will bury you." I said to him before pulling Jeremy away.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Damon watched as the angry angel dragged Jeremy away. He was offended that an angel had threatened to kill him. What happened with them being all forgiving and crap? That ship has apparently sailed. To make matters worse, Stefan came over.

And he didn't look too happy.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked. "He was being a punk." Damon explained. "Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it." Stefan told Damon. "Oh, there's only one do gooder role available. My bad." Damon flashed him a cocky grin.

"Get over yourself." Stefan told him. "We both know your not doing this for the right reasons. And if I were you, I would take Ava's threat into account. She is an angel after all." Stefan gave a small smile and walked away before Damon could say anything else.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

"Thanks again." Jeremy said referring to me saving him from the wrath of Damon. "No problem." I said noticing how late it was getting. "The fireworks are suppose to happen soon, right?" I asked, looking up at the night sky as if I would see one pop out of the blue.

"Yea. About in an hour or so." Jeremy checked his watch. "Well, that will be intresting." I said. "I've never actually got the chance to see fireworks up close before." I admitted. "You haven't?" Jeremy asked in complete shock. I shook my head no.

"Well, I guess we'll just get a front row seat." Jeremy smiled. I nodded and smiled back. He looked over at some spot. "I gotta go do something. Be right back." Jeremy walked off without waiting for my reply. I looked to where he was looking, but there was nothing there.

I thought, _it must have been Stefan or Elena_.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Jeremy followed Anna into the Grill and found her waiting for him by the bathrooms. "Anna, what are you doing here? My uncle could see you." Jeremy said. "I don't care about that. Come here." She pulled him into the girl's restroom.

Before she could get a word out she cried out in pain and grabbed her head. "Anna what's wrong?" He asked her. She didn't say anything. "Anna?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Make it stop." She sobbed.

"What happening?" He asked, but still got no response. They stood there like that for a while before a police officer burst through the door. "Hey, I got one." He said into his walkie talkie. Then he pulled her away from Jeremy.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jeremy asked as other officers came in and held Jeremy back. They hauled Anna out of the bathroom. "ANNA! ANNA!" He called, but the cops weren't letting go.

Jeremy knew it was all over for Anna.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I walked around finding myself walking further and further away from the crowd. There was a gust of wind and the sound of wings flapping from behind me. I turned and saw one of my brothers standing there. "Hello, brother. Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Raphael says hello!" He then lunged at me with an angel blade(which is a blade designed to kill angels), but I dogged him and pulled out my own angel blade. "Please brother, don't make me do this." I pleaded, but he ignored my pleas and lunged again.

This time he got me. The blade pierced my skin, but not deep enough to cause too much damage. I pulled the angel blade out of me and managed to twist it out of his hand and strike him in the chest with it.

His body fell to the ground. Light shone through his eyes and mouth before the whole area erupted in a bright white light. The light flashed quickly and went away. All there was left was the body the angel left behind and a dark black ashes of wings on the sidewalk.

I manged to pull his body out of sight and got rid of the ashes. I didn't realize how badly my wound hurt until that point. I clutched it and then examined it. A light shone through the small puncher hole, where the wound was.

My vision started to blackened and the sidewalk beneath me swayed. I then fell unconscious.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I woke up felling very weak. I tried moving, but it was too much strain on my body. All I could do was move my head. I seemed to be in a basement and saw Damon on the ground right beside me. Then looking further beyond that I saw John.

He was talking with some girl on the floor. Then he pulled out a stake and shoved it into her chest. She turned an odd color and died. _Vampire._ I thought to myself. This must be some kind of vampire conspiracy. But why was I here? Did they think I was a vampire?

I tried moving again, but I could only roll...barely and move my arms. I rolled onto my back and saw John walk up the stairs pouring gasoline everywhere. Then he lit a match and set the stairs on fire and left.

"Damon?" I watched as he rolled over. "Ava? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I don't know. I fainted on the sidewalk and woke up here." I explained trying to move more, but my wound made it practically impossible.

Damon laughed. Though I didn't know why.

"What happened?" He asked looking at my wound. "Got into a fight with one of my brothers. Raphael brainwashed them." I explained. Damon looked at me oddly. Probably confused who Raphael was. "Who's-" I cut him off. "Doesn't matter. I'll tell you later."

I crawled over to him. "I don't have enough angel juice to get us both out of here, but I can get you out of here." Damon was going to speak, but I didn't give him the chance. "Go find Bonnie. Tell her I'm trapped down here. She's the only one who can help. Please hurry."

I place two fingers to his forehead and he disappeared. I just hoped he would make it back in time before the flames consumed me.


	10. Joshua

**Ok, now that I finished my "Supernatural" story this is the only one I have to focus on.**

**So I presume that chapter updates will be faster than normal.**

**Happy Reading. ;) I love saying that. XD**

* * *

><p>Apparently, Bonnie had gotten there in time and Stefan dragged me out of the burning building. I wouldn't know though because I was unconscious the whole time. I woke up the next day on the Salvatore's couch, completely healed, and they explained to me what had happened.<p>

"I can't thank you enough Bonnie." I said thanking her for the 100th time in the past hour. "Really. It was no big deal. You would of done the same for me." Bonnie said as we sat down at a local coffee shop and waited for Elena to arrive.

"Do you know why one of your brother's would attack you for no reason?" Bonnie asked. "It was Raphael." I told her. "Who's Raphael?" She asked, then Elena came and sat down. "Hey guys." She smiled. "Hey." We said. "So what about who?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie was just asking who Raphael was." I explained. "Who is he?" Elena asked now curious as to who he was. "He's one of the higher angels on the food chain." I said. "Wait. Do you mean Raphael is Raphael, the archangel?" Elena asked. I nodded. "Wow." She and Bonnie said.

"Not really. Raphael was the protector of the Prophet Chuck Shurley. He supported the plan to bring on the Apocalypse so that Michael could defeat Lucifer." I explained. "Wait. The Apocalypse happened?" Bonnie asked. "No, no, no. It never happened. They tried to bring it, but it never went down."

"Oh. But that still doesn't explain why Raphael is out to kill you." Elena said. "He wants to kill me because he wants the Apocalypse to happen and I'm one of the few that refuses to follow him in his plan." I said. "So that's why your brother tried to kill you? Because he was brainwashed by Raphael?" Bonnie asked.

I only nodded. "But God wouldn't let that happen." Elena said. I stayed silent. "Would he?" Elena asked hoping my answer would be no. "I honestly don't know. I fear the rumors in heaven might be true." I told them. "What rumors?" Bonnie asked.

"That God is gone and he isn't coming back." I told them. "What?" They both asked. "God is taking a little vacation. Or so I've been told." I said. "So God's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?" Elena asked. "I guess so." I said. "Just another dead beat dad with a bunch of excuses." Bonnie muttered.

"I hate myself for even thinking this, but I believe you are right." I told her. She looked at me sadly. "I just don't understand. Joshua was the one who told me to come to Mystic Falls because they were orders from God." I said. "Maybe he lied." Bonnie said.

"No. He's not that kind of angel. In fact, he's the only angel that actually speaks to God." I told them. "So the question now is if the orders did come from God, why did he send you here and why did he push the orders through if he knew he wouldn't be back?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should find out." I said.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Elena called Stefan and Damon and said to get the others over there as soon as possible. We were going to have a little chat with Joshua. Face to face.

When we got there everyone in my charge was already there. Even Matt was there. "Ok, so why are we all here?" Damon asked. "Because we are going to have a talk with Joshua. He's one of the angels that speaks to God." I told them.

"Ok, but why are we going to talk to him?" Stefan asked. "She's afraid that the rumors in heaven are true, that God is gone." Bonnie explained for me. "Let's just call him, ok?" I asked. They all nodded. "Josh-" Before I could say anything more he was standing in front of me.

"You called?" He asked. "Is it true?" I asked. "Is what true?" He asked. "Is God really gone?" Joshua was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Yes, Ava. It's true." He told me. "I'm sorry, I know how much you all banked on him." He told us.

"Where is he, Joshua?" I asked. "I don't know." Joshua told me. "Well, could you at least give him a message for us?" Stefan asked. "Actually he has a message for all of you...Back off. He knows what you want to tell him, but he can't help you." Joshua explained.

"What do you mean? Isn't he going to at least try and stop Raphael? Does he know what Raphael has been doing?" I fumed. "Yes, he knows. He just doesn't think it's his problem." Joshua said casually. "Not his problem?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"God saved you already." Joshua reminded me. "He made you an angel. He granted all of you salvation in heaven. And after all you've done, too." Joshua said to Damon. "It's more than he's intervened in a long time." He said. "He's finished."

"But he can stop it. He can stop all of it." I said. "I assume he could, but he won't. I'm sorry." Then Joshua was gone.

"That's it? He's just going to sit on his ass and watch us all burn?" Damon asked outraged. "I.." Damon cut me off. "You know what. Fine. Whatever, we'll muttel through." Damon said. "But no of us are sure that we can." I said reading their thoughts without actually reading them.

I looked up at the ceiling. "You son of a bitch. I believed in..." I trailed off and looked down sadly. I turned and started to walk out the door. "Ava, wait." Elena called, but it was too late. I had already teleported out of the room.


	11. Katherine

**Dear The Charmed Rose,**

**Ava didn't get lied to by Joshua. The orders really did come from God. God just decided he was done "helping." -.- He basically took a vacation and is never coming back. Just like he did in the TV show "Supernatural." So, Joshua can't be held accountable for God's actions. :)**

**Just wanted to make that clear.**

* * *

><p>Elena was going to run after Ava when she left, but Stefan stopped her. "She just needs time." Stefan told her. Elena nodded. "Time? For what? We need her to get up and kill that Raphael guy. She can be sad about her daddy's disappearance later." Damon said unsympathetically.<p>

Elena just scoffed and walked out the door. Bonnie was right behind her. "Elena wait." Bonnie called. "Hey. Sorry it's just Damon..." Bonnie cut Elena off. "I know. He's a prick." Bonnie smiled at Elena trying to cheer her up.

"Tell me what's really going on." Bonnie said. "I don't know what your talking about." Elena pretended to be clueless. "Don't give me that. We've been best friends forever. I know when somethings wrong. So, tell me what's on your mind." Bonnie pried. Elena was reluctant at first, but told Bonnie anyway.

"I just thought he would be different." Elena sighed. "Though who would be different?" Bonnie asked. "God." Bonnie nodded in understanding. "I just thought he would be righteous." Elena explained. Bonnie didn't say anything because she was thinking the same thing.

"But I mean. This is God and heaven? This is what I've been praying to?" Elena asked, sadness clear in her voice. "Look. I know how you feel. I believed in him too. But for all we know, this could all be some big test. All I'm saying is don't give up, not yet." Bonnie said.

Elena smiled at her and nodded. "Thank god I have you." Elena said hugging Bonnie. Bonnie only smiled in response.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I popped over to the town square. It was late so no one was out. "AVA!" I turned and saw Elena running towards me, but something seemed...off about her. "Hey Elena." I greeted. "Hey. How are you?" She seemed worried. "I'm ok now." Then it hit me...

I turned and grabbed "Elena" by the throat. "Your not Elena." I glared. She laughed. "I don't believe we've meet. My name is Katherine." She smirked. "How come you look exactly like her?" I asked, not losing my grip on her throat.

"Your asking all the wrong questions." She told me. "Raphael has a message for you." She mocked. My grip tightened and she looked ok, but seemed to be struggling for air. "Your working with Raphael?" I fumed.

"He wanted me to tell you to watch your back." She smirked.

I was done with her rants and placed my hand to her forehead to kill her, but the lights that were suppose to come out of her eyes and mouth, ultimately  
>killing her, never came.<p>

She laughed. "Sorry, but that trick doesn't work on me. Raphael granted me immunity." She grabbed my arm and flung it away from her throat. "Have a good day now." She smirked. "Oh, and do tell the Salvatore brother's I said hello." Then she sped off.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

"We've got a big problem!" I said popping into the Salvatore's house. They were the only one's there. "Ava? What's wrong?" Stefan asked. "Katherine is in cahoots with Raphael!" I blurted out. "WHAT?" They both seemed to shout at the same time. "Oh and she says hello." I added lamely.

"Well, just use your angel mojo on her and get rid of her for good." Damon suggested. "I already tried that." I told them. "It didn't work. Raphael has granted her immunity." I said. "Oh..." Damon was speechless. "Now you see the problem!" I flailed my arms frantically. Obviously freaking out.

"Ok, just calm down. We just have to come up with a plan." Stefan said trying to calm me down. "Like what? Take down Raphael then once he's dead gank Katherine?" I suggested, but it was meant to be sarcasm.

"Gank?" Damon asked. "It means kill." I explained. "Oh...I'm gonna start using that." Damon smirked. "This is serious guys. I think your idea was a good one. Once Raphael is dead, Katherine would no longer be a threat." Stefan said.

"Why don't we just stake her?" Damon asked. "Because Raphael would just keep bringing her back to life no matter how many times we gank the bitch." I told him. He nodded. "So it looks like we're going after Raphael." Damon said.

"Do you two hear yourself? Raphael is an ARCHANGEL! You think ganking him would be easy?" I asked. "No, but he has to die. Especially if he's trying to bring on the apocalypse." Stefan said. "And god knows we've already got enough on our plate." Damon added.

I sighed. "Ok then. I'm clearly outnumbered." There was a brief pause. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It was a VERY short chapter, but...<strong>

**I just wanted a chapter up. It's been far too long. **

**P.s. sorry about the wait.**


	12. Something Up My Sleeve

There was no plan. We were basically just going to wing it. Or at least, that's what Stefan says.

I was laying in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I looked over to my alarm clock on my nightstand and read _4:32 am_. I sighed and got out of bed. When heading down to the kitchen, the house phone started ringing.

_Who calls this late at night?_ I answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Ava._"

"Katherine." I growled.

"_You sound happy to hear from me._" She mocked.

I could just hear the smirk in her tone.

"What do you want."

"_Oh, nothing. Just a little reminder..._" She trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"_Someone wants to talk to you._" There was a rustling noise then someone started speaking.

"_AVA! HELP!_" It was Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Where are you?"

"_I'm-_" He was cut off. More rustling.

"_Nah ah ah. Wouldn't want to give away my hiding place._" Katherine said.

"I'll find you and when I do-"

"_Don't bother. You'll never find me. Raphael has this whole place covered in enochian magic. You did notice that Jeremy was off your radar or didn't you?_" Katherine mocked.

She was right. Ever since I got on the phone I couldn't sense Jeremy's presence anywhere. The enochian sigils Raphael put up where there to block an angels signals. And probably a few to keep me out.

"What do you want?"

"_I want you to give yourself over to Raphael._" She said.

"If I do that the world will end! Do you want the apocalypse to happen?"

"_It doesn't matter. Raphael is going to protect me._"

"But for how long? Once you do his dirty work he'll toss you aside. Your nothing, but an obedient slave to him."

She laughed.

"_Then maybe I got something up my sleeve._" And with that...she hung up.

"DAMN!" I hung up and dialed Stefan's number. He would want to hear about this.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

"_She has Jeremy?_" Stefan shouted through the phone.

Oh, he was taking this well. Note the sarcasm.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm going to get him back." I assured him.

"_How?_" Stefan asked. There was a brief pause. "_Ava. Your not thinking of giving yourself over...are you?_" Stefan questioned.

"What other choice do I have?"

"_You can resist!_"

"Resist? They have Jeremy!"

"_I know, but we'll find him._"

"If we make a move, Raphael will know. He probably has eyes and ears on us right now."

"_Fine. I have an idea._" Stefan said lowering his tone a bit.

"What is it?"

"_How about you go and pretend to give yourself over to Raphael. Damon and I will look for Jeremy and we'll call you back when we find him._"

"Great plan, but if I don't really give myself over to Raphael then he'll suspect something!"

"_Just hold him off until we find Jeremy. Talk to him. Sound interested in his plan about jump starting the apocalypse._"

"Ok."

"_I want to talk about this in person. I'm coming over._"

I didn't even have time to answer because he had already hung up the phone. Then there was a knock on my front door. I opened it to find both Stefan and Damon standing on my front porch just looking at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite us in?" Damon smirked.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I invited Damon and Stefan in. Stefan had told me that he already told Elena that Jeremy was kidnapped by Katherine. I asked why she didn't come and it's because he asked her not to. He said this was too dangerous for her and she needs to stay behind.

"She'll never listen you know." I told him. He nodded. "I know, but if she loves me. She'll respect my wishes and stay away." Stefan said. "What's that?" I asked Stefan. He was holding an old photograph of either Elena or Katherine.

"This is a photo of Katherine. We're going to need it for the spell." Stefan said. "What spell?" I asked. "Bonnie's coming over. She's going to cast a locator spell." Stefan told me. There was a knock at the door. "That's her." Stefan stated.

I answered and just as Stefan had said, Bonnie was at the front door with a map in her hands. "Come on in." I stepped aside and let her in, then closed the door behind her. She immediately went to the kitchen and pulled out a bunch of supplies.

"Go ahead and help yourself." I joked. None of them found the joke very funny. "Sorry." I apologized. They nodded and Bonnie preformed some spell  
>while I watched on the sidelines.<p>

She used the white candle she had out and burned each side of the map. Then started chanting something I couldn't understand, which is strange since I speak every language. As she spoke the flames started to consume the entire map. Then the fire went out all by itself and all there was left was a single piece of the map.

"There." Bonnie pointed to the circle the flames didn't consume. "Katherine's there." She told us. "Thank you Bonnie." Stefan said. She nodded and then left. "Do you know what to do?" Stefan asked. "Hold off Raphael while you guys get Jeremy. Got it." I said. "Ready?" Stefan asked.

"Do I have a choice?"


	13. I Pledge Allegiance to the Flag

**SOOO sorry for not updating. This story is kinda hard to write. Anyway here's another chapter. Although it's really short.**

* * *

><p>Returning to heaven was surprisingly difficult. I've been away from "home" for so long, I had almost forgotten I was even an angel.<p>

I found Raphael in Ken Lays heaven. Ken Lays heaven was basically just his mansion. That's it. "You came." Raphael said. I watched as he sat in an armchair across the room. "Yes." I said. "Why?" He asked. "I've been thinking." I said coming closer to him. "About?" He gestured for me to sit on the arm chair across from him.

"About your offer, to follow you." I said, listening intently for Stefan's call. "Your willing to kneel before me and pledge allegiance to the flag?" He asked. "Flag?" I asked. "Me, Ava. The flag is me." He said. "Oh, then yes." I said. He looked at me and smirked.

"But I have a few questions first." The smirk on his face faded.

"Fine. What is it?" He asked. "Why are you working with Katherine?" I asked him. "Do you actually think I'm buying this?" He was onto me. I could tell. "What are you talking about?" I acted as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know all about your plan Ava. I know Stefan and Damon Salvatore are on their way to Katherine. I know that witch used a locator spell to find Katherine. I know everything." He stated clearly.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Stefan and Damon raced off to find Jeremy. Right in the center of the woods they found where Katherine had been keeping Jeremy. The Lockwood's underground dungeon. Or at least, that's what most people would call it.

They found Katherine waiting for them outside. Smirking as usual. "Hello, boys. Miss me?" She mocked. "Not in the least. I got Jeremy." Damon said to Stefan. Just as Damon raced off Katherine came up and staked him in the stomach. He dropped instantly.

"DAMON!" Stefan ran over to his brother. "I'm not here to fight." Katherine said. "Oh no? Then why are you here?" Stefan asked her. "I want to make a proposition." She said. "What?" Stefan glared. "I want to help you guys kill Raphael." She said.

Stefan's eyes went wide. "Why?" Stefan asked. "Yea, I thought you were all buddy, buddy with the angel." Damon spoke up finally getting off the ground. "No. He forced me to be all buddy, buddy with him." She sneered. "What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"I mean, he brainwashed me and now I have to listen to his every word. Like an obedient slave." She hissed. Damon chuckled. "And I bet your thinking that we can help." It wasn't a question. She smirked. "Well, I was hoping."

"I don't think-" Before Damon could get another word out, Stefan interrupted him with his own question. "If your his slave, then how come your not being controlled now?" He asked her. "Because I still have free will, it's just when he says go kill someone, I have to follow through on it."

Stefan nodded in understanding. "Which means, you can't hand over Jeremy and I bet he's not even in there." Stefan nodded over to the Lockwood's "Dungeon."

"Nope. He's not. It was a false trail. Raphael is onto you. He knew you were coming, he knew about the witch. He knows everything. Even about Ava's plan." Katherine said. "Ava." Stefan whispered in panic.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Raphael used his power and a bright white light emerged from his hand and when the light faded, I was on the ground, coughing up blood, and in extreme pain. "Tomorrow you kneel, Ava. Or you and anyone with you dies." Then he vanished.

I picked myself up and went back home. My real home. Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short chapter I know, but it has been sitting here for a while and I know a lot of you like this story. <strong>

**More chapters to come. Sorry again. ^.^;**


	14. Survival of the Fittest

THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES

I popped into Elena's house where Stefan, Damon, and Elena were. Although, there was also another person there...Katherine.

"What is she doing here?" I asked, trying not to double over in pain. I was still in pain from the attack from Raphael. I know what your thinking. It was just a ray of bright white light, what harm could have it caused you? Extreme eye pain, possible blindness? Well, no. It's actually kinda like getting a sword shoved down your throat. Painful. I know.

"She's here to help. Are you ok?" Elena asked. I only nodded and sat next to her on the couch. "He let you go?" Stefan asked, also sitting. Damon and Katherine did the same. "Not really. He said, I kneel tomorrow or me and anyone with me, dies." I told them. "What?" Elena tried to hide the terror in her voice.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you." I assured her. "You are all still my charges and I will protect you. Even if it means my death." I said. "No. No one is dying." Elena told me. "I know because I'm going to give myself over to Raphael." I said. They all seemed shocked by my answer. Stefan was the first to speak.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not giving yourself over to Raphael. We'll find another way." He assured me. "By tomorrow?" I asked. He didn't say anything because he knew as well as I did that this was the only way to get Raphael off their backs.

"No. We can take him down!" Katherine protested. "You have to keep fighting or we'll all die. Either way. Raphael will kill you and everyone with you. Including me." She seemed worried. I shook my head sadly at her. "It's not too late, Ava. We can fix this." Stefan told me. "Stefan, It's not broken! The plan is just." Then I disappeared.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

I reappeared in my house that I was living in. Raphael had to be stopped and this was the only way. They had to think I would betray them, leave them. The further I pushed them away, the more Raphael would believe that I was actually on his side.

And the better shot I had at killing him.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

Jeremy finally woke up. He was trapped in some sort of cellar. _Wait_. He thought. _I know this cellar_. It was the old Lockwood cellar in the middle of the forest. When he tried to get up, he was pulled back. He saw he was chained to the wall.

But who had chained him to the wall?

"Katherine." He muttered. "Looking for me." She smirked and stepped into his view. "Let me go!" Jeremy demanded. Katherine only laughed. "I don't think so. See? Now that the Salvatore's and that Angel of yours believes I'm working with them, the better shot I got at killing Ava...with this." She pulled out a silver thin blade.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked, waving it in his face. When he didn't answer, she went on. "It's an angel blade. Good for killing angels and stuff. Once I kill Ava with it, I'll use it to kill Raphael too. Then I'll finally be free." She hissed bitterly. "I thought Raphael wanted Ava as a follower?" Jeremy stated. "No. That's just a trick to get to her. He wants her dead. Badly." She said.

"I won't let you do it. AVA! AVA!" Jeremy shouted at the ceiling hoping Ava would hear his calls, but she didn't. She didn't come. Why? Katherine laughed. "Ava. Ava." She mocked. "Nice try, squirt. But Ava can't hear you. Not with those pretty little finger paintings on the wall." She gestured to the Enochian warding sigils on the walls. There were tons of them scattered everywhere.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Because Raphael said I had too." She told him. "You can fight against him. Ava doesn't have to die. Please." Jeremy pleaded. "Ha. Work together? I don't think so. Besides. Raphael told me not too. So I couldn't even if I wanted to." She turned to walk away.

"He'll kill you too." Jeremy called after her. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "And when he does, I'll be there...laughing my ass off." He said through gritted teeth. She smirked and walked out of the cellar. Leaving Jeremy behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought this was a good place to stop.<strong>

**What do you think so far? Pretty intense, huh?**

**So much betrayal. XD**


	15. Happy Endings for All

THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES

"She's going to do it." Stefan paced the living room in Elena's house while Damon and Elena watched him. "No. She wouldn't." Elena tried to comfort him, but it seemed useless. "Yes, she would. You know she would. She said it herself. If it means saving us, then she'll do it without a second thought." Stefan argued.

Elena put a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. "Hey. No. She wouldn't do that. I'm sure she has some plan." Elena took Stefan's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Ok?" She asked. He only nodded. "Elena's right. If Ava's going in. She's going in with a plan." Damon assured Stefan.

_How can they be so calm about this?_ Stefan asked himself. _Ava is sacrificing herself for us. The people she barley knows and yet, they play it off as though she were only going on vacation._ He just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea.

Although, maybe Damon was right. Maybe Ava wouldn't just go in without a plan. From the short time they spent with her, she seems to be a girl that always has a plan. And what about Katherine? What was she up to? He knew she was up to something. Katherine is _always_ up to something.

"I think we should pay Katherine an unexpected visit." Stefan said out of the blue. Elena didn't seem to know what he was thinking, but as always, Damon was one step ahead of him.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

It was close to midnight. Raphael sent one of his 'goons' to come get me and bring me to the town square. The man who had brought me dragged me, but I wasn't going to struggle. This is what I wanted to happen. To be dragged to Raphael as if I was refusing.

What I didn't get was why we were meeting in the town square. And why he sent his slowest and most incompetent goon out to get me. Raphael knew as well as I did that they were fast. But I was faster, stronger. So why ask his weakest men to go get me?

I finally made it to Raphael. He was standing there with two more goons of his and Katherine. "Katherine." I greeted. "Hello, Ava." Came her mocking tone. I glanced down and noticed she had an angel blade. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I gave it to her." Raphael told me. "Why?" I asked. "Because I get the honor of killing you. It was part of our deal." Katherine smirked and stepped forward. "Ha. I can easily take you down." I told her. A part of me was hoping she was only acting.

Then out of nowhere two men popped up beside me and held me in place. I may be strong, but not strong enough to fend off two angels at once. There were no words spoken as Katherine came closer to me with the blade. "I do apologize." She said.

Then raised the blade and...struck the angel next to me. He screamed out in pain and collapsed to the floor. I got of the grip of the other angel that was holding me and grabbed his blade that he had yanked out. I twisted the blade out of his hand and plunged it into his heart. He died instantly.

Katherine was fighting off the other two angels he had and more were on the way. One of the angels knocked the angel blade out of her hand and pinned her to the ground. When he was about to place a hand on her forehead, I moved to help her.

"No! Get him!" She motioned to Raphael who had been smirking and watching the whole thing. He knew he had enough back up to get us both killed. 5 more angels appeared after somehow Katherine got the other two off her back.

I easily killed two of them as Katherine dealed with the rest. I advanced forward to Raphael and half expected more angels to show up. They did, but they were intent on killing Katherine.

I was going to help her, but she told me no. So, I took out my angel blade and lunged at Raphael. The next scene happened so fast I barely processed what had happened. All I knew was Raphael had knocked the angel blade out of my hand and plunged his into my stomach.

I looked down at it, with my mouth gaping open. "See Ava. I always win." Raphael had said. He twisted it, but stopped half way as an angel blade went strait through his neck. Raphael's eyes were wide as a large ray of white light pierced the night sky. Then his body fell with a thud and so did I.

Stefan was standing there along with Damon. They had killed Raphael. "Ava!" Stefan ran to my side. "I'm fine." He helped me to stand. "Your wound." It was glowing, but the glowing stopped shortly after. "I'll heal." I looked over at Katherine and the other angels.

They all stood confused, looking around. A blond angel I knew looked over at me. "Rachel." I greeted her. "Ava." She looked around. "I'm sorry. We-" She trailed off. "I know." I told her. She and the other angels left without another word.

"Well, happy endings to all." Katherine said. "To be honest. I was going to double cross you, but something Jeremy said made me realize it was either fight along side you and live or fight along side Raphael and die." She told me. "Good decision. Where is he?" I asked. "In the Lockwood cellar." She said.

I left without another word, but heard Damon shout, "YOUR WELCOME!"

I popped in on Jeremy and let him out of the Locks. I hugged him. "How did you know I was here?" He asked. "Katherine told me." I said. "But she said she was going to-" I cut him off. "Betray me? I know. But she changed her mind." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad she did or I wouldn't be able to do this." He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. It was soft yet firm. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Jeremy. I need to tell you something." I said. "What?" He asked. "I'm going to rip out my grace and become human again. It's the only way we can be together."

"What? Ava, are you sure?" Jeremy asked concerned. "Yes. I'm sure." I kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's the end of that serious. <strong>

**Now, I could continue this, but I'll leave it up to you.**

**If I continue this it will be about Jeremy and Ava being human and living a semi human life. :)**


	16. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**WARNING! **

I will be deleting all of my stories sometime in the near future and be posting new ones. So if you like this story or any of my others I regret to tell you that they will be taken down, but **SOME** might get rewritten and put back up. However, I won't take down my old stories until at least a few of my new stories are **FINISHED**.

Sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully my new stories make up for it,

xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx


End file.
